Rumor Has It
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: Hiccup is forced to travel to another island to deal with chiefly matters, leaving his wife, Astrid, alone. She hates being alone. And combined with the frustration caused by the recent rumors, she doesn't know how much longer she can take it.


**Rumor Has It**

**Warning: May be considered severely awkward by some readers.**

**Contains sexual innuendos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer and limitless imagination**

* * *

><p>It was late during the night when a scream pierced the air of Berk. Several Vikings, who had previously been sleeping peacefully, shot up in their beds, while others who happened to live closer to the home from which the cry sounded, simply rolled over, pulling pillows over their heads. The home belonged to Astrid and Hiccup Haddock, the latter who happened to be away tending to chiefly matters on another island. He had also been forced to leave his wife, Astrid, behind.<p>

Astrid didn't like this, in fact she hated it. She hated waking up in their bed alone, she hated eating breakfast alone, and she hated flying with Stormfly, which only reminded her of his absence.

ALONE.

That word seemed to cross others' minds when she walked by, resulting in many artificial smiles and greetings. It was sickening. Just like the need for him was sickening. It was so powerful that she felt like her body was burning, the fire raging between her thighs. She tried to simply clench them together and drift of to sleep, but things never seemed to work out that way. She had taken matters into her owns hands and searched the house, looking for an item that would fit her needs. She decided on the handle of her beloved axe. Her newly beloved axe that Hiccup had made for her. It was long and smooth, yet strong enough to take the beating that it was about to endure.

* * *

><p>She laid on the large bed, still breathing heavily. Nothing could quench the fire. No matter how <em>intense <em>her climaxes were, they were hardly soothing. And Astrid wasn't very patient, she didn't want to have to wait another week; meaning at least a dozen or so more brutal beatings to her axe handle, for the real thing. He'd promised to be home as soon as possible in his last letter, but he had no clue of the situation she was in. It was agonizing, even the slightest thought of him resulted in a throb that pounded in her core.

She spent every night for the next week like that.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed, putting Toothless's gear in the stables that he had built for Stormfly before they headed up to the house. It was quite, oddly enough; Astrid happened to be at the forge, getting a new axe handle. He didn't know why, he had just built one himself less than 3 weeks ago, right before he left.<p>

_Maybe she's been practicing more than she usually does lately_. If only he knew how right his thoughts were...

* * *

><p>He reached for the handle of a drawer in the kitchen, nonchalantly pulling it back. He was distracted; hurriedly writing down notes on how he could upgrade Toothless's saddle for himself.<p>

Reaching into the drawer, his hand struck a damp, smooth object. He lifted it into his line of sight, squinting at it in confusion. It was the axe handle that he had crafted for her, but the blade was nowhere to be seen. The axe handle's edges had been shaved down with a knife to soft, gentle curves. Both ends were rounded, one having a slight ridge that went all the way around.

He stared at it, completely bewildered. _Why would she ruin her axe's handle? Did she not like how it was shaped? Was it too large for her hand?_ He shook his head. _Maybe she just didn't like how it looked._

Suddenly Astrid came crashing through the door, freezing after it slammed shut, her intense, frightened gaze burning into his hand. Her pale face was painted with a blush. He looked up at her, smiling. "Where did you get that?!" She ordered. He furrowed his eyebrows. "The kitchen...why? What's so significant about it? And why did you destroy it in the first place?" He asked. She only shook her head, reaching for the object. He lifted it out of her reach, noticing a familiar, yet strange smell that had filled the room. It was musky and alluring, causing his mind to shut out all of his thoughts. _What IS that?,_ his mind screamed. She desperately reached for the handle, huffing with frustration. "Give it back!" She cried. "No! Tell me why you ruined it first!" She glared at him. "Just give it to me, Hiccup! It's mine!" She whined. He shook his head. "No. Tell me." He replied. She fumed at him. "Fine," she growled. "I needed it to...practice." He seemed to have not understood any of her words. "What? Why couldn't you just practice with it before? I could have helped you if there was an issue." Her blush increased. "That's...t-that's not what I meant." She stuttered, feeling the heat slowly return. He had changed in the past 3 months, she noted. He was a little bit taller than her now. His hair had grown, just barely noticeable. And he finally had the slightest amount of peach fuzz on his chin. He had changed so much in so little time. She felt embarrassed, having not changed at all. Sure, her hair had grown, but that was it. She felt embarrassed with him in town, standing next to other girls and women. He was older now, he actually noticed girls. At least, that's what she assumed.

She had been his first, and only, girlfriend and wife. She hoped it stayed that way.

She frequently felt the need to make sure he wasn't sizing up other women's chests. Her mother had once told her when she was a teenager, only 15, that her size was 'natural' and 'fitting for her body'. She also said they would grow. They hadn't grown very much, and that conversation had been 6 years ago. She knew that if he wanted, he could sleep with other women. He had the freedom to because he was the chief, but part of her knew that he wouldn't. He was loyal. And she knew he would continue to be.

"Then what DO you mean?" He asked. She gave him a look, but he only responded with a dumbfounded expression. "Do we have to talk about this?!" She sighed. "Yes, yes we do. Just tell me, it can't be that bad." He reasoned. "I...I-I...used it..." He nodded. "I can't do this." She growled, making her way to the door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p>Astrid glared at anyone who even dared to wave or say hello, resulting in several concerned looks. She could hear Hiccup calling her name, and several women talking, mentioning the strange noises that had come from the Haddock house over the past few nights. But she ignored them, shoving the doors of the Great Hall open and grabbing a tankard of mead. Of course, the gossip had followed her, and was currently being spewed by a group of three older women. "Oh, yes, everyone thinks she's shamed herself, sleeping with another man while her husband is away." One of the other two women nodded. "And he's such a fine catch. Who wouldn't want to spend the night with the chief? I bet he's wonderful in bed. I know I would take the chance if I had it." The other two giggled. "Do you think he knows? Everyone heard her the past few nights. He'll know soon enough." The one who wanted to get into Hiccup's pants nodded. "I hope he does. It's a shame, she used to be so strong, and now she's nothing but a lowly village whore. I'm sure she's a favorite among the older men, a pretty one like her." They all snickered. Astrid could feel anger bubbling in her chest, deep and genuine, searing white hot as it formed. "I just hope he hears soon. That little slut deserves punishment for her shameful ways. She is not a worthy wife of a chief." Someone cleared their throat behind them, startling all three women. "Excuse me? Why are you talking about her that way? What did she do to you?" The women turned, shocked. "Chief! We didn't know you had returned yet! Haven't you heard the news?" Hiccup shook his head.<p>

"Yer' wife has been sleeping with other men while you're away, that lowly whore. Everyone knows what she's done." Now it was his turn to be shocked. "What? Astrid? She would never-" "Aye, everyone has heard her screams. And that look in her eye, like a predator." Hiccup shook his head, his eyes flicking to his wife who sat at a table across the room, a tankard of mead in front of her. He nodded thanks to the trio of women before making his way to her table. She gave him a look of surprise when he sat down across from her, a hurt look on his face. "Is it true? I really don't want to believe it, but..." She gave him a look. "What?" He inhaled sharply. "Have you been...sleeping with other men while I'm gone? Everyone has mentioned it in some way-" "Excuse me?! I'm your wife, Hiccup! Don't you trust me more than them?! I'm not a harlot!" Her voice rose as she stood from the table. "No, Astrid, I just-" "It's not true!" He gripped her shoulders, staring deeply into her ocean colored orbs. "I believe you. But the screams...?" She blushed. "My axe handle. It...I had to use it every night." She said quickly. It took him a minute to process what she'd said before he was blushing too. "O-Oh. Sorry, I just..." He trailed off. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's alright. I would beat you if someone said that you were in another woman's bed. I would kill you if you brought her into ours." He tried to laugh, but even though he knew he would stay loyal, the thought scared him. He weakly smiled in response instead. "Well, I'm glad that's over with", He sighed. "I am too. Now, let's go. I need to pick up my new axe handle from Gobber's forge."

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Yeah, definitely not my best story, but I wanted to try humor/smut. I skipped the whole smut part (but I'll probably try my hand at it again some other time), but I hope it was still tolerable. I'm extremely sorry if you hated it or fell over and died of boredom. I didn't put a whole lot of thought into this, and since I don't have a beta...

This was the outcome.

I wanted it to be similar to my other story, Newlyweds, which is for some strange reason my most popular story. Oh, and lovers of Newlyweds, if I do add another chapter, what would you like to see in it? Don't hesitate to let me know.

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
